Falling Snow
by Sapphire Angels Devil
Summary: The demolition boys childhood in a POV that is sad and moving. Follow them during the days before Kai faces black Dranzer and his thoughts around that. For each chapter will you face each boys thoughts and how they were before. Read profile for more info.
1. Silent Voices in the Darkness

**Falling Snow**  
Act 1: _Silent voices in the darkness._

The snow was falling. It was late at night and the sky was dark. No moon, no stars. The tiny window was soon so covered up with the snow that there was no point in trying to look out from it. But there wasn't anything to look at outside anyways, so it didn't matter to the boy that had been looking out.

The boy was about five years old and his ice blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. A tiny candle was lit. The room was soon not that dark anymore, once the fire had saved him from the darkness with the light. A tiny hand moved closer to the fire. But the boy soon returned the hand back to his shivering body because the heat from the fire was too much. Another candle was soon lit and the room became more visible.

There was one bed in the end of the room, opposite from the door. The door was locked. It was always locked at this late hour so there where no point in trying to open it up. The boy knew far to well that every attempt so far had failed. The naked and dirty floor was cold. The boy that had been sitting on it, cross legged, crawled up on to the bed with one candle and left the other one on the floor. Once on the bed he laid flat on his stomach on it and then placed his head on a grey teddy bear. He placed the candle a bit from his face and looked into the flame. There weren't any pillows in here and the blanket was grey because of all the dirt in there.

Sighing the boy blew the fire out, and just because the other candle still was lit you could see a small string with smoke that trailed its way up from the top of the candle. The boy looked at it when it made its way up against the snow covered window. There was a tiny little hole in the window, where the glass hadn't been replaced. HE hadn't seen why the window should be fixed since he couldn't get out anyways. Just because of the metal bars that covered the outside of the window. Now the only thing that could get thru it was some tiny snow flakes, and the smoke from the candle.

The other candle was blown out and the room was once again dark. No moon, no stars, no nothing. As it always had been and always would be. The boy snuggled up against the teddy bear after trying to get the blanket to cover him up at least a bit. Then it didn't take long before the boy was sleeping while someone patrolled outside the room. Trying to detect anyone that was disobeying the rules and punish this someone. The wind kept on blowing and the boy shivered in his sleep. Not feeling the cold anymore.

It had to be early since it was still dark outside the boy thought when he woke up. Shivering he walked up to the door and knocked. It took a while but then a guard came and let him out from the cold room. Not that the hallway was less cold but it at least had a blood red carpet on the floor that let his feet get some warmth back, they weren't allowed to wear their shoes inside of the abbey. The guard followed after the boy to another room where he was let in by the guard standing outside of it. Once the boy was inside the room the door was locked from the outside. But he was used to it by now.

Silently he looked over the room with his cold blue eyes and saw his place in the far end of the room. He slowly walked over once the heat from the room had made his limbs warmer. This room was one of the few that they actually wanted warm. And that they also let the kids be in. He liked this room. Even though the walls were cold and the food in here was just editable. This was the best moment of the day just because he got the chance to be warm. And even someone that only eats gourmet food would eat once he or she got hungry enough, and he was really hungry. Three small meals every day weren't enough for a growing boy, but if you said so you would lose one meal, so after one boy tried no one ells did. The boy started to wonder what happened to him.

Finally at his seat, the boy sat down and waited. There was no point in trying to eat the food, even though his stomach was grumbling. In fact, he didn't want to think about what could happen if he would try to eat it before HE was here. Sitting silently while looking down at the carpet covered floor while the rest of the kids came thru ¨their¨ door was the only option he had. No talking if you're not told to was one of the first rules that he had learned there.

The red head was lost in thoughts when the other ones he sat with sat down on their seats. Startled by a sudden touch from a boy with pale purple hair Tala looked up like he had seen a ghost. Bryan smiled at him for a few seconds till Tala had calmed down. Since there was no talking allowed, you had to use your body language to say things to each other. Tala nodded at Bryan and then sat like the others with his gaze turned forward, to the other side of the table. There a two toned blunett sat with an emotionless face. Just like always, it was a bit hard for some people to understand that these two were the closest to best friends that you could get here. Since there wasn't much talking allowed and that the only time that the kids spent with each other was while they trained. But once in a while they had guests and while the guests where there. The kids got the chance to play and talk, even though it was hard after a few years when you couldn't do either. But being among the youngest they still remembered how to act like other kids their age.

Footsteps could be heard. The kids sat straight in their seats once they heard the now so familiar footsteps approaching the room. Ignoring the will to look at the door HE would walk thru to get here the red haired boy and his friends sat absolutely still. They didn't move a muscle it was hard to breathe so some stopped with that till Boris was inside the room and on his chair. Once Boris started to eat the rest was allowed to as well. Now all they had to do was to not gulp down the food since that would make you hungry faster. It was hard since the stomach demanded food. But everyone in the room knew that if you did you wouldn't only be hungry sooner and you would also be punished for eating the food to fast. Discipline was the key word here.

Once they had eaten and trained they were allowed back to their ¨rooms¨. This was a normal day for the boy and Tala started to wonder if it would always be like this?

* * *

_Well I hope you like it so far I wrote this story when I was depressed so it may take a while for me to get the other chapters up. But hopefully not... And BTW... yay I am back on ff, lol. Have you guys missed me? ;)_


	2. Can't Change the Future

**Falling Snow**  
Act 2: _Can't break the future_

The room was cold even though it was so high up. Bryan yawned while he waited on what he knew was coming. He peered out from the tiny window and saw the ground 10 meters under him. He had gotten a room that was far from all the others, high up in the abbey. It wasn't as cold up here as downstairs, and not as dark as there either. But it was still cold. Bryan started to move his right hand, witch were pressed against his left, in a circular motion. Trying to warm them up with his breath wouldn't work. He would just get colder then, this was the best way to get warm.

"Now follow me" Boris lead the boy to a room under the ¨real¨ abbey. Here the kids had to go a few times to check up if they had improved or not. And some other things happened down here to. But no one of the ones that had been exposed to the other treatments had told anything about it. Not even when they where allowed to talk.

Slowly Bryan walked after Boris to the room that was waiting. He had been in here a few times before and he didn't like it at all. Every time that he had come here he felt that he lost a tiny bit of himself. Of whom he really was. In the room Boris taught him how to be, but that was not who he wanted to be. Bryan was now inside of the room, sitting on the only chair in the room while Boris closed and locked the door. This always gave Bryan a cold chill running over his back. He wanted to get out, but he couldn't do anything to get out. Just sit still and do what he was told to. If he did it right the first time he was allowed to leave and get to his room sooner. Not that it was so much better to be alone in there for 3 hours straight while practising on his blading skills.

"Now tell me what you can see" Boris said while holding up a picture of a gun. This was the first part of this daily routine. If he was going to become what Boris wanted him to be he also had to think the right way. So he was showed different images and then he had to tell Boris what is was. This way he had to think about what it really was and every image that Bryan had seen was still stuck in his memory.

"A gun." Bryan said and swallowed so quiet that Boris didn't hear it.

"Good. Now this? What do you see?"

Bryan looked at the image. "I see someone in pain." He said and his voice was a bit shaky. This was the next step, first images of things to hurt someone with then someone that was hurt.

"And what caused the pain?" Boris said and gave the photo to the pale kid. Bryan looked at it even though he didn't want to. He saw the man on the ground blood sipping out from between his lips. His face was turned into a grotesque mask and the eyes where wide open. There was a gun next to the body. And a bit from the body there was a dark shadow.

"The gun" Bryan said hoping that it was the right answer.

"Almost right" Boris said while he walked around the chair that Bryan sat in. "But who used the gun?"

"The shadow"

"And who is the shadow?"

"I… don't know" Bryan glared at the image, tried to see who it was but he couldn't.

"Wrong answer" Boris said and slapped Bryan across the face so hard that he fell of the chair. A red marc appeared on his face, but no blood. Bryan was surprised that he had got away so easy. But he quickly sat up in the chair again while Boris continued to walk around him, now talking with a lecturing voice. "The shadow is you. You are the one inflicting pain on others. If you don't hurt them, they will hurt you, just like I showed you." Boris smirked. Bryan nodded. "Now.." Boris took up another image and showed it. "What is this?" ¨Bryan gasped a little not believing what he was seeing. "It's… it's me…" The light purpled by wanted to look away but knew he couldn't. Boris nodded, "Go on… what are you doing?" This was almost too much but Bryan kept on talking, "I'm killing a couple… they look afraid and surprised…" Without understanding why really Bryan manage to grasp onto some courage and ask a question he both wanted and didn't want to know the answer to. "Who… are they?" A big grin appeared on Boris face. Smiling he walked up and put a gentle hand on Bryan's cold shoulder, "Those are your parents… this was your first mission. To kill them" The young boys eyes shut wide open in surprise. His hands started to shake and tears started to make their way out. Boris started to laugh, making the boys heart even colder then it was before...


End file.
